


these feelings, they’re not gone

by lesbianrellie



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianrellie/pseuds/lesbianrellie
Summary: violet looked at clementine with teary eyes, she didn’t know why she was so worried. clem was okay, she isn’t a walker.violet took a long, shaky breath.(an exerpt)





	these feelings, they’re not gone

 

 **time could not have seemed slower.** violet was losing her mind as she paced the room, waiting for news on clementine.

_she can’t be infected. she can’t be..._

It was painful to think of that. she didn’t want clem to die. not after they just confessed their feelings or the fact that aj still needed to be raised.

“vi?”

violet’s breath caught in her throat. _she knew that voice._

“clem?”

violet’s voice was shaky, she was holding back tears. she didn’t want to seem weak.

“violet! i’m alright! come see me.. _please_.”

she wasn’t sure what to expect. she was just glad clem survived that nasty bite. violet would not know what to do if clem was pronounced dead.

she’d never forgive herself.

violet walked into where brody was treating clem. and again, she was trying to hold back tears.

_shit, clem’s leg was amputated._

she looked away for a moment as a single tear ran down her cheek. she wiped it away immediately so clementine wouldn't see, but it was too late.

“sweetheart, are you crying?” it was clem. her soft voice immediately soothing violet.

“uh...m-maybe. i just can’t stand to see you like this. somehow i feel that it’s my fault. if i would’ve just killed minnie and gone with you, then you wouldn’t-“

“vi, you know that’s not true. this is no one’s fault. look on the bright side. i am still alive. i’m here with you. i could never leave you.”

violet looked at clementine with teary eyes, she didn’t know why she was so worried. clem was okay, she isn’t a walker.

violet took a long, shaky breath.

_god, she is so beautiful. how did i get so lucky?_

in that moment, she never wanted to kiss someone as much as she did now.

“hey clem…. is it okay if i uh….” her face began to form a blush and her voice became quieter.

“violet, c’mon, spit it out.”

it came out as a whisper.

“can i kiss you? it’s okay if you don’t, i mean you’re recovering and you probably want to be left alone, but i just can’t stop thinking about kissing you-“

violet felt clem’s lips smash onto hers. at first, she was in shock, but she soon recuperated and kissed back. she started to kiss clem’s cheek, forehead, nose and then moved back to her lips. she was cupping clem’s face and clem began running her fingers through violet’s hair.

she hasn’t been kissed like this in years.

all these years of heartache, not knowing if anyone would love her just as much as clem did. the ache seemed to drift away as soon as she was in close proximity to clementine. she never wanted it to stop.

but alas, all good things must come to an end, sadly.

clem pulled away, face flushed, and she stared at violet. she was smiling.

“i love-“

“CLEM! holy shit, you’re okay! wait….did i interrupt something here?”

it was louis, who had smug look on his face.

_uh oh._

clementine grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it right at louis’ face.

“lou, shut up! yes, i’m alright and yes, as a matter of fact, you are interrupting something here.”

violet blushed as she heard this. clem and louis were still teasing each other as vi’s mind began to think of other things.

_was i going to tell clem that i love her? oh fuck. what if she doesn't love me back? what if she pities me or thinks i’m taking this too fast?_

no matter how negative violet’s thoughts seemed, she couldn’t deny it. she loved clem. no one, not even minnie, has made her feel like this. clem was soft, she was loving, and oh man she knows how to handle herself, which is hot.

she just wanted to be with her. she wanted the sappy cuddles, the kisses, the love notes, holding hands, and of course, she wanted to stargaze every night with clem, if that meant that they could be together.

violet was so encompassed with her thoughts that she didn't notice that louis left. clementine brought her back to reality.

“hey, angel…..”

_shit. these pet names are going to be the death of me._

“hey, clem? can i tell you something?”

it’s all or nothing

“yeah, what is it?”

“i love you.”

clem froze. violet has a look of terror on her face.

_did i just say that? she doesn’t feel the same way and i look absolutely dumb right now. how do i take it back?_

clementine seemed to gather her thoughts as a small blush and a huge grin appeared on her face.

“vi, i’ve been wanting to say that forever, i can’t believe you beat me to it. i love you too, more than you could imagine.”

violet’s smile could not have seemed bigger. it was her turn to kiss clementine now and she was in complete bliss. she didn’t have to think of the walkers, or their last mission. she just wanted to hold clementine in her arms and kiss her like there’s no tomorrow.

they pull away, breathing heavily.

“did i ever tell you that you’re the most beautiful person ever, clem?”

clementine blushes. vi tries not to scream from how adorable she looks right now, but nothing prepared her for what clem said next.

clem puts her lips just above violet’s neck, near her ear and she whispers something that sends shivers down violet’s spine.

“no.. but why don’t you come over here and tell me that over and over again, hun.”

violet’s face looked as red as a strawberry. it almost looked like clementine made her short circuit on the spot. she knew exactly one thing.

she was SO whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first works! it’s pretty short but i’m kind of new at this. thank you all for reading!!!!!


End file.
